


Little Miracles

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fitzsimmons Family Feels, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Deke is missing, and Jemma is worried
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Trevor Khan & Jemma Simmons, Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: 2020 Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Little Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, “Tell me again”, posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)

Jemma hadn’t even wanted Deke out in the field to begin with, not being untrained as he was. He’d pulled on his tact gear, and Jemma was only stopped from fussing over him by Trevor fussing over him first. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Trevor asked, adjusting Deke’s bulletproof vest. “Not too late to be a trophy husband.”

“Have to be married first for that,” Deke replied.

“I’ll marry you if it stops you from  _ this _ ,” Trevor said, but Deke only laughed, and kissed his boyfriend.

“It’ll be fine,” Fitz said, touching Jemma’s hand before sliding his fingers between hers. “He’s going to be okay/”

Jemma had a bad feeling, though, an intuition she didn’t know how to put into words. There was just this unsettled nausea, unrelated to her pregnancy, that she couldn’t move past. 

“Be safe,” Jemma said, passing him the pack she’d put together for him.

“I will, Nana,” he said, and kissed her cheek.

Then, he stepped onto the  Quinjet , and joined the other agents. She curled her hand in her blouse over her belly and did not wave at him like he was a little kid on his first day of school. She still worried. Of course, she worried. She’d lost so many friends and loved ones over the years. If something happened to Deke, she wouldn’t know how to handle that.

“He’ll be okay, Jem,” Fitz said, kissing her temple.

“I hope you’re right.”

“Me too.”

She was restless that night, even more so than normal. There was the ever-present fear that Deke wasn’t coming home, which she could normally handle. 

“I’m going to get some tea.”

“Do you want me to get it?”

“No, I think the steps will do me good,” she said, patting the swell of her belly. “Do us good.”

Her pregnancy made everything more sensitive, her sense of smell, her stomach, even her emotions.

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

“You’re a good husband.” she said, k issing his cheek. 

“You deserve a good husband.”

She patted his cheek as she left and headed for the kitchen, where she found Trevor stirring a pot on the stove. She recognized the stiffness in his shoulders, feeling it herself. 

“What are you making?” she asked, sitting at the island bar, holding her belly as she lowered herself.

“Oh, Agent Simmons,” he said, clearly startled a little.

“Please, Trevor, you can call me Jemma. You  _ are  _ dating my grandson.”

“Yeah, right,” Trevor laughed. “I’m making cocoa.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, it’s a family recipe. I used to get nightmares – well, used to. I still do. Especially –” he trailed off. 

“I understand.  I do the same thing with tea, actually. It’s soothing.”

“Deke does that, something he picked up from his mom,” Trevor relied, moving to turn on the electric kettle for her. “What setting?”

“Oh, you’re very sweet, Trevor. Delicate, please.”

He pressed the button and the kettle beeped as it turned on before he went back to his sauce pan. 

“Worried about Deke, then?” she asked gently.

“Yeah, I looked after him for so long as the company to keep him safe, it seems so strange to just let him go out in the field without me there. He insisted that he can handle it, and I promised I trust him, so here we are.”

“Cocoa at midnight.”

“Yeah.”

They were quiet for a moment, two, three, their mutual anxieties at home with each other.

“Before I got pregnant, I thought I worried about him, but realizing that there will never be anyone else like Deke if anything happens to him, and the fact that he’s in our life is a miracle in the first place.”

“Yeah, it is,” Trevor agreed.

“So much energy is going into creating this baby, that it’s astounding that in the future, Fitz and I had a baby, and raised that baby, and that baby met someone else’s baby, and they made Deke. It’s  –  sorry,” she said, wiping away tears as they collected and fell. “Pregnancy hormones.”

“Yeah, my aunt Laura had a baby with her spouse last year, and she said she’s never cried so much,” Trevor said. “Do you have a mug you like?”

“Oh, yes, the tea cup and saucer on the first shelf.”

“And your tea?”

“The herbal blend on the tea shelf with the lotus flower design. One tea bag will do.”

“Okay.” He set to making her tea. 

“Thank you, Trevor. It’s very nice to see that Deke has someone to take care of him. He needs it, even if he doesn’t know it, even if he doesn’t believe. He’s always wanted to be the hero, and sometimes, he just needs someone to let him be the damsel. You know?”

Trevor set the tea on the counter in front of her, with a small bowl of sugar, and went back to his cocoa. He ladled out a mug for himself, into a mug clearly bought for him by Deke, with a lemon decal on the side, and then a small cup that he brought over to Jemma. He took out a bag of marshmallows and dropped a few on top. 

“It’s good to know he has a family to come home to, no matter what. As much as he wants to be a hero, he wants you and Fitz to be proud of him. He felt outside of the family for a long time, so it’s also nice to see that he’s got you and Fitz, and soon the baby, to love him. He deserves that, and so much more than we could give him most days.”

She nodded and picked up her small cup of cocoa to try. It was smooth, and rich, and the best cocoa she’d ever had.

“The Kahns are geniuses,” she said. “that is delicious.”

“I’ll let my grandmother know you think so. She’s always said there’s nothing a good cup of fresh cocoa can’t do.”

“She was right.”

They drank their tea and cocoa, and Trevor walked her back to her room.

“He’ll be okay, Trevor,” she said, squeezing his shoulder. “He always is. That’s what Deke does. He survives, and comes home.”

Fitz stepped out.

“Oh, thank god, you’re both here. It’s Deke.”

They rushed to the control room where Mack was standing beside Daisy.

“What’s going on?” Jemma demanded.

“Deke’s not answering his comms. He got split from the rest of the team, and there’s no sign of him. We’re sending back-up to the site to search for him before nightfall,” Mack said.

“What happens at nightfall?” Jemma asked.

“It’ll be before freezing, and he’s not equipped for that weather,” Daisy said. Jemma took in a deep breath. 

“I’m going with them,” Trevor said.

“I don’t think that’s a good –” Mack started.

“I’m going, too,” Jemma said.

“Jemma,” Fitz said.

“I’m going.”

“You’re pregnant,” Daisy said.

“I know, but he is my grandson, and I am getting him. Do you want to argue with a pregnant woman?”

Daisy paused and said, “no.”

“I’m going.”

“I’ll go with her.”

They dressed in thick layers and hopped in the Zephyr. 

“We’re going to bring him home,” Fitz murmured, sitting at her side. Fitz was always at her side, and she could always count on him no matter what. He would be an amazing father to their children, and she couldn’t wait to raise them at his side. “He survives, remember?”

“He survives.”

Deke had gone in with a team of trained SHIELD agents to an old Hydra stronghold in a frozen mountain range in northern Canada which some suspicious activity was starting again. They couldn’t say for sure who had started up anything, but they were just going to take a look and report back. Except, well, this. 

They met up with the agents who were scanning the compound.

“He was right behind me, Agent Kahn,” Ramsey said as they approached. “But when we entered one of the labs, he was gone. We’ve checked everywhere, and scanned the entire compound. He’s gone.”

Jemma let out a sharp breath, and pressed her hand to her belly.

“Well,” she said, “he can’t just be gone. He’s somewhere. So, I suggest we spread out, cover as much ground as possible. The sun is going down, and it’s getting cold. We need to bring him home, or at least inside, before that happens.”

They hurried through the floors while a few of the agents who had joined Trevor, Fitz, and Jemma searched outside. 

“-pose if this is the end, at least it’ll be like falling asleep,” the comms crackled to life with Deke’s voice as Jemma, Fitz, and Trevor stepped into a large greenhouse in the center of the compound. The air was thick with snow, the glass roof shattered across the ground. 

“Deke? Deke, is that you?” Trevor asked into the comms.

“Trev?” His voice was weaker than Jemma had ever heard it.

“Where are you?”

“I dunno, I’m cold, though.”

“Okay, are you outside?”

“Somewhat.”

“That’s, okay, that’s something. Can you see the sky?”

“Yeah, it’s, it’s dark.”

“It is,” Trevor replied. “Is there glass?”

“Glass,” Deke said, “yeah, I think so.”

Trevor stepped into the greenhouse and started down the aisles. Jemma followed cautiously, sweeping the floor as they went. 

“We should split up. The greenhouse splits into two here. I can take Alpha Experiments if you’ll take Beta,” Trevor said. 

“Be careful.”

They split up, Trevor heading into the left door, while Fitz and Jemma took the right.

“I heard a door,” Deke murmured. “Is that you?”

“Can you hit something near you?” Fitz asked. “Hard as you can, Deke.”

“Yeah.”

There was a metallic banging from the far end of the greenhouse. Jemma raced towards it as best she could, Fitz keeping pace with her. There was another door at the end of their experiment section which they burst through, and then – Jemma saw him.

Trevor was at his side before she really understood.

Deke was laying in the far door, a shard of glass in his side, Trevor’s hand on his arm.

“ _ Deke _ ,” Jemma whimpered, crossing the room after Trevor and carefully kneeling down beside him. 

“Hey. Tell me again,” Deke said weakly.

“Really, Deke? Now?”

“Yeah. I’m dying. Humor me.”

“You’re not dying.”

“Trev, there’s a big shard of glass in my side and there has been for a few hours. I don’t even feel the cold or the pain anymore. Tell me.”

“You can have a cat. One cat. You get to name it whatever you want. You just have to live through this, okay? You survive, right? That’s what you’re good at.”

Deke’s hands were covered in his own blood, and he reached out to touch Trevor’s cheek before stopping.

“Fitz, get the evac team here,” Jemma said finally, digging around in her pack for medical supplies. “Trevor, can you move your hand so I can inspect the wound?”

Trevor moved his hand from Deke’s side to his leg, still touching but out of the way.

“Why didn’t they find him?” Trevor asked.

“I don’t know,” Jemma said, taking out a syringe and carefully injected a sedative into Deke’s thigh. “It doesn’t matter. We’ve got him now. Deke, we’re going to get you back to the Zephyr and get you patched up. I’m going to get you a cat.”

“Thanks, Nana,” Deke said as the drugs entered his system, and he started to lull unconscious. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. 

“Evac’s here,” Fitz said. They loaded Deke onto the stretcher, Trevor at his side, and hurried him to the Zephyr, the  Quinjet from the initial mission now docked. Fitz gripped Jemma’s hand as they moved Deke into the chamber to heal. 

“You need some sleep,” Fitz said softly. 

“I can’t sleep, not now,” she said.

“Trevor’s with him. The chamber is set to alert us in our bunk if there’s any change, but you are growing a human being and need some rest.”

She looked at Trevor who hadn’t taken his eyes off Deke since they’d found him. He did look up at her and nod.

“I’ve got him, Jemma. Go rest. You need energy to continue making that miracle, right? I’ll take care of this one, you take care of that one.”

Fitz led her away, but she stood at the door, memorizing this moment, Trevor at his boyfriend’s side, Deke asleep in the gentle hum of the medical chamber, Fitz’s hand on her waist, the butterfly flutter of the baby moving, and then she stepped away. 


End file.
